


love ink

by starkly



Series: you've been thunderstruck [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Engagement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: Thor's the one in the tattooing business, not Tony. But there's one tattoo Tony's willing to get for Thor.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: you've been thunderstruck [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064666
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	love ink

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for NaNoWriMo 2020 and [posted here](https://aleator.tumblr.com/post/636919708820602880) on my tumblr writing blog. This fic was proofread before being uploaded here but is otherwise unchanged.
> 
> Prompts taken from the AU-gust 2020 challenge list on Twitter. Day Twenty-Nine: Tattoo Shop AU.

Tony sits nervously on a stool in Thor’s tattoo parlor, waiting for the last customer of the day to leave and Thor to close up shop. It feels like it takes forever, and while he could probably get up and make himself useful, instead he just sits there and kicks his legs while he waits.

“What’s with the nerves?” Thor asks when he finally finishes up, making his way over and plopping down in the tattooing chair without a care. They’ve already got a fresh set of inks and tools waiting for them, and Thor drags the small table closer so he can settle his hand on it, all ready to go when Tony is very much not.

“Uhh, why don’t you have any? You’re letting a total amateur tattoo you,” Tony reminds him.

“It’ll be fine. You’ve been practicing, and you’ve got incredibly steady hands.”

Tony huffs and pulls on his gloves before picking up the tattooing needle.

“Are you sure you want me to do this?” he asks for probably the hundredth time. “It’s going to be on you forever, you know. No taking this back.”

Thor grins at him, all easygoing smiles and relaxed shoulders. “That’s kind of the point, yeah?”

And that may be true, but Tony still can’t help being nervous. He can’t help feeling like fucking this up will result in more than a messy tattoo.

As if sensing his worries, Thor leans closer and reaches for the back of Tony’s head with his other hand, tugging Tony forward into a forehead touch.

“It’ll be perfect. I wouldn’t have anyone else do this for me,” he whispers, nudging his nose lightly against Tony’s. “I love you no matter what.”

“I would hope the quality of my tattooing skills wouldn’t put that into question,” Tony jokes, feeling far too choked up. He clears his throat and leans back, giving Thor a nod before he finally gets to work.

He does everything correctly just as Thor’s taught him, making sure everything is clean and safe and his work is careful and steady. He runs the needle over Thor’s finger bit by bit, trying to ignore the soft noises Thor makes at the pain. They both knew going in that finger tattoos aren’t the easiest to get, but Thor has plenty of tattoos already and he’s used to it. When Tony finishes, he gently wipes away the last drop of excess ink and sits back.

Setting down the needle, he surveys his work. It’s not a large tattoo, just a band over the top and sides of Thor’s ring finger. They’d designed it themselves, a simple design in black ink that incorporates the pattern of a circuit board with the old Norse rune for joy.

“Okay, hon, you remember how to bandage it?” Thor asks, breaking him out of his trance of just staring at the ink band now on Thor’s finger.

He nods and goes about carefully wrapping the tattoo so it won’t be damaged, then gets up from his seat and grabs the tray with the clean set of supplies on it, swapping it out for the used ones. When he finishes, he takes Thor’s seat in the chair while Thor sits on the tattooist stool.

“You good to do this?” he asks, knowing Thor’s hand must be tender.

“I’m fine. I don’t even need to use that hand,” Thor says. “Are you good?”

Tony takes a deep breath in then nods, putting his hand out for Thor to get started.

It hurts a lot more than Thor seemed to show earlier, but Tony grits his teeth and keeps his complaints to himself. Whenever he gets too tense Thor stops and speaks soothingly to him until he relaxes before continuing. When Thor finishes his matching band, he sets aside the needle and leans forward to press a kiss to Tony’s temple.

“You did great,” he says, just as gently taking Tony’s hand and wrapping up his finger to prevent damage.

“I don’t know why I ever listen to you,” Tony grumbles, embarrassed.

Thor laughs and kisses his face again. “It was your idea, don’t forget.”

Tony holds up his hand and looks at his new tattoo, shiny and red through the clear wrap. It’s incredible to think that this time next week they’ll officially be married.

Thor leans into him shoulder to shoulder and holds up his hand next to his so they can see both ‘rings’ together.

“I love you,” Tony says softly, tearing his gaze away from their tattoos and looking at Thor instead. “Always.”

“Good,” Thor replies with a grin, chuckling as he leans in to kiss Tony properly. “Because I’m not in the tattoo removal business.”

Tony’s laughter is muffled by Thor’s mouth on his, and as they kiss they hook index fingers with their left hands, careful not to jostle their freshly tattooed ring fingers.


End file.
